The Wish
by ladylour11
Summary: a short story about a girl OC who makes a wish on a shooting star about having a life in the rich world.KakaxOcxSasu SasuSaku


**I do not own any naruto characters**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The Wish**

"Happy Birthday, Aryo!" shouted Misaki, "wakey, wakey birthday girl!" She shoved Aryo from her bed.

Aryo fell down on her bed," aack! OUCH! Misaki! What's that for?!" She scolded Misaki, "come on! Give me 5 more minutes," she yawned while rubbing her back. She stood up and looked at her friend; she has a small chocolate cake with the number "14" as candles at the palm of her hands, her eyes widened, "Misaki…y-you don't have to…"

"Come one Aryo, it's your birthday. At least enjoy it…" Misaki froze and grinned, "Than admiring Sasuke!" She started to laugh.

"I can't help it when he's just too cute," Aryo blushed, "T-thank you for the cake! I really appreciate it!" she smiled and blew the candles without making a wish.

"Aw, come on! Its Saturday, we could go shopping or go to an amusement park, I mean it's your BIRTHDAY!" Misaki pleaded. She begged and begged until Aryo said, "yes".

Few hours later, Aryo and Misaki went to "Great America". They went there to meet people and have fun, it is Aryo's birthday.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Aryo waved her hand to see her best friend. Kakashi and Aryo have been friends since kindergarten. They met when Aryo is being teased to have such short hair that makes him look like a boy. Kakashi stopped the teasing. He as a mask covering his mouth and nose, Aryo and Misaki didn't even know why is he wearing a mask, it's a mystery. So far, only Aryo have only seen his face without a mask. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up while he's reading his favorite book "Paradise Place"; It's about a girl and a guy whose been friends since they were babies and been broke up when the girl's mother died by a car accident, now they have to find out where to find each other all over again, "Misaki asked me to come here so I could give you your present," he smiled under his mask, "happy birthday, Aryo! I hope you like it," he handed the little box to Aryo.

Aryo took the box, it has gray glittering bows and a little card that's says "Happy Birthday, Aryo!" Like everybody says, "oh, thank you Kakashi!" she opened the beautiful box slowly and carefully. After opening it, she saw a tiny little locket; it has the word "Friends" printed on it. She took and tried opening it, "Uh, Kakashi, it won't open…"

"You can open it as soon you're ready," he smiled.

Aryo stared at the locket for a moment and smiled, "It's beautiful," she ran and hugged Kakashi. She smiled and tears came out of her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Aryo!" Misaki laughed, "You're so foolish, you know that?" she poke Aryo's forehead as she laughed. Aryo got annoyed for that. Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke, the cool raven hair, dark onyx eyes, most girls admire him. Aryo saw Sakura, the most popular girl in school. She's the richest girl in school; her family owned the fanciest restaurants in the world. She could buy anything in her wildest dreams. Aryo is always jealous of her. She's pretty, with the long pink hair, green emerald eyes, white pale skin, most guys admire him. Some people say, Sasuke and Sakura look good together, but Aryo think it wrong. Sakura has her two other popular friends, Ino and Tenten, and of course, they're rich too, not as rich as Sakura. Aryo always wishes to be like her, but it never came true, until one night a shooting start passed by across the sky.

"Hey look, a shooting star!" Misaki squealed.

"Wow!" Aryo saw it too, while brushing her beautiful long dark hair.

"Let's make a wish!" Misaki grinned.

They both closed their eyes and made a wish. Misaki wished that Aryo, Kakashi, and her will be best friends forever. Aryo, of course, wished that her life could be like Sakura. After making their wishes, both of them went to sleep. The time Aryo woke up, her eyes widened and she began to scream on the pillow so no one could hear her scream. Her room is different; the room is filled with expensive things, like a Play station 3, an Ipod nano, etc. The room is filled with pictures of a beautiful girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She just realized the she's in Sakura's room. Aryo sighed and rushed her hair using her fingers. When she looked at her hair it was pink! She saw the bathroom and ran. When she looked at the mirror and she saw herself, she looks like Sakura! She squealed in joy. She went to the closet near the bathroom and flicked all the lights. She smiled when she saw the clothes, there were a lot of clothes, and it's like a shopping mall, the closet is filled with dresses, tops, bottoms, purses, bags, shoes, etc. She walked in carefully and chose the clothes that fit her. While dressing up, she saw the necklace that Kakashi and Misaki gave her; she smiled and continues dressing up. After dressing up, Aryo is wearing a blue blouse with butterfly decorations all over it and she's wearing jeans with beads all over it. She has her hair in a ponytail and she's wearing expensive accessories. She never wore kind of these things, she even thinks about what she looks like when she's wearing this in her own body. She walked out the door and tried to find her way out, "I can't wait to tell Misaki about this! I bet she's going to be surprised when she figures out!" she thought.

"Ahem, Lady Sakura, your breakfast is ready." The man in the suit said, he even has a towel around him arm.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere, can you lead me to the door?" Aryo sweat dropped.

"Ma'm, your father asked me orders that you "must" eat breakfast to stay healthy, he doesn't want to miss a meeting if you're sick." The man said.

"At least he cares," She murmured.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said in a fancy way, "I was about to say, what's your name again, I always forget!" she tried to smile.

"You always forget," He sighed "I'm your personal butler, John."

"I'm sorry, maybe I just have a bad memory," she began to get nervous," I guess…"

"Follow me to the dining room, please." John said politely.

Aryo followed the butler. The house was humongous, she feels like she's in a 5 star hotel. In a while, when they reached the dining room, Aryo gasped. The table is long and wide, a beautiful chandelier, large glass windows, and the table are filled with delicious food. There were fruits, omelets, toast, muffins, etc. The silverware is organized and the plates are stacked in order, biggest to smallest. The butler pulled the chair for her and she sat down. She sat there quietly and felt suspicious when the maids, waiters, and the butler are around her. Feeling awkward eating on front of them just watching her eat, "some kind of robots," she thought," so, where's mother and father?" she asked the butler.

"Your mother and father are in business trips." He looked at his planner.

"Oh," she sighed," when are they going to be home?"

"Probably for a long time, your parents have been busy lately," he took out a handkerchief and coughed a few times.

"Are you ok?" Aryo asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, but please, don't fire me!" The butler begged on his knees," I have been here for 2 days! I have kids to feed please!"

"W-why am I going to fire you?! You didn't do anything?!?" Aryo shuddered, "and please get up, it's embarrassing please!"

"Oh, thank you Lady Sakura! I promise not to do that again!" John smiled. After eating, the butler led Aryo out to the door. Her eyes widened and almost squealed because outside of the mansion there was a long black limo just waiting for her outside.

She went in the limo and asked the driver to go to the park where Misaki, Kakashi, and her always meet in the park. When she reached the park, she saw Kakashi, Misaki, and a girl with a long dark hair. Aryo reminds her of somebody. She got out of the limo and walks toward her friends.

"Hey Misaki! Kakashi!" She waved at them and smiled.

The girl turned around and her eyes widened, It was Aryo! Her long dark hair, black dark eyes, It's Aryo! She's holding hand with Kakashi! She usually never hold hands with him unless they're going out.

"Kakashi, who is she?" Aryo asked in a surprise way.

"Sakura, don't be a fool, that's Aryo" Kakashi said in an angry way.

"Why are you holding hands with her?" Aryo is still surprised about this; she didn't even realize that she's in Sakura's body.

"Are you planning to steal him form Aryo?" Misaki smirked.

"I'm Aryo!" Aryo shouted, "See! I'm wearing the necklace you gave me, Kakashi!" She tried to get the necklace around her neck but when she tried to feel around her neck, there's nothing.

"Sakura, I have the necklace," the other Aryo showed the necklace, "besides, you're with Sasuke anyway."

"You liked Sasuke!" Aryo shouted in an angry way, "Sakura, you're in my body!" Aryo grabbed the other Aryo and started slapping repeatedly, "you took my body!" tears cam out if her eyes," you took my friends!"

"Sakura, STOP IT!" Kakashi grabbed Aryo's hand, "let go of my girlfriend or you'll regret it!" he looked at Aryo with his eyes filled with anger.

Misaki tried to comfort the "other" Aryo, "why would you do this, Sakura? What have she done do you?!" She started crying either, "If you're trying to make our lives miserable because you're rich, don't even think about it! Kakashi is right, you will regret it!" she stood up and slapped Aryo because of her anger.

Kakashi carried the other Aryo in a piggy back and all three of them walked away to Aryo filled with loneliness and anguish.

"Oh my gosh, what have I done?!" she started to shed in tears, "I made my friends walk out to me like that," she walks towards one of the swings and sat on it.

"Hey," a voice came out of nowhere, "What's up?" Aryo looked up and started wiping her tears. It was Sasuke, the person he likes so much since elementary.

"Hey Sasuke," Aryo said glumly, "I'm fine."

"You don't looks so good, Sakura," Sasuke scratched the back of his neck.

The name "Sakura" keeps repeating on her head, it makes her sick hearing that name, she feels like vomiting when she says the name. How much she likes Sasuke, she never felt love or trust to him.

"Sorry Sasuke, I have to go," Aryo started walking away.

"B-but Sakura, I-"

"Don't ever call me that! IT MAKES ME SICK HEARING IT!" Aryo cut him off, "please," she cries again, "leave me alone," she ran away from Sasuke. While running she thought, "Why did I make this wish in the first place? Why?" she repeats this question a thousand times in her head, "why?!"

"Hey! Cherry wait up!" A girl's voice is chasing from behind, "Sakura wait!" Aryo stopped to her tracks, "here goes that name again," she thought. She turned around; it was Sakura's friends, Tenten and Ino.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you're crying," Tenten asked.

"We can go shopping, that makes me feel better when I'm sad," Ino grinned.

"Fine," Aryo said, wiping her tears away from her eyes, "Can you call me call me cherry instead of Sakura?"

"Why?' Tenten asked.

"Cherry is such a nice nickname, it's so cute!" Aryo tried to smile.

"Ok," Ino said.

All of them went into the limo and drove in the mall. When they got to there, mostly every teenager is glaring at Aryo. They have what-have-you-done-look to their eyes. Aryo gets really nervous when people stare at her like that. She felt guilt on what she has done to her twin. She thought Sakura was in her body, she was wrong. Sakura's soul never existed, Aryo is in Sakura's body, the other Aryo has no soul, that's why she has not emotion at all, and she can't even feel pain. Aryo didn't realize this yet.

"Look!" Ino squealed, "look at these bracelets it's too cute!" Ino tried to put one on.

Aryo looked at the bracelet; it's a friend ship bracelet. When she looked at the trinkets, her eyes are started filling up in tears, there was a necklace, same identical necklace that Kakashi gave her in her birthday, she saw it in the stand, "I miss my friends, my family," her heart started to beat, "I miss Kakashi."

"You want one, Cherry?" Tenten handed her the bracelet, "we are BFF's forever!" she smiled.

Aryo took it; she stared at it and purposely dropped it on the ground, "I'm sorry,"

She cries again and started to run away from Ino and Tenten. "I want my life back!"

She thought. When she got outside, it's dark and the skies are filled with stars. She looked up and saw a shooting star, "I WANT MY LIFE BACK! MY FAMILY BACK! MY FRIENDS BACK!" She dropped to her knees and cries.

"Hey Aryo you ok?" Misaki nudged her on her shoulder.

Aryo jumped up onto her bed, "What?!"

"You're crying!" Misaki frowned sarcastically.

"MISAKI!!!" Aryo hugged her best friend.

"What did you eat yesterday?!" Misaki got surprised.

"I ate candy yesterday," she tried to laugh, "I-it was a dream?!"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki giggles.

"Nothing," she smiled to her friend, "Can you get me the phone? I have to tell Kakashi something."

"Uh, ok" Misaki handed Aryo the phone, she dialed and number.

"Hello?" Kakashi's voice in the other line.

"Hey, Kakashi," Aryo started to get nervous, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?" Aryo blushed.

"If I do would you be my girlfriend?" Kakashi laughed in the other line.

"If you wish it, I grant it," Aryo smiled, "Yes."


End file.
